The dance
by slayer0109
Summary: There is a dance taking place at Lillian. Yumi is saddened when she hears Sachiko already knows who she is picking to dance with.


"Yumi-san!" Yoshino shouted as Yumi stopped walking and turned to see her friend running at her. Yumi could only sigh as Yoshino approached her with a big smile.

"You know we aren't supposed to run on school grounds." Yumi reminded Yoshino as they started to walk towards the Rose Mansion again.

"Gees, give me a break. You're starting to sound like Sachiko-sama." Yoshino teased as Yumi's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, which didn't go unnoticed.

"P-Perhaps I have been learning from her." Yumi said a moment later in a very quite voice as if she were speaking of something forbidden.

Yoshino thought about it for a minute before shrugging. "I suppose it's easy to pick up things from the one you love." Yoshino said casually as Yumi's pigtails practically stood on end for a second.

"Y-Yoshino!" Yumi complained as she quickly covered her friends mouth with her hand while glancing around to make sure no one heard them. "What is that supposed to mean?" Yumi asked as she let go of Yoshino and took another glance around.

"Nothing, it's just natural to start acting like the person you love." Yoshino shrugged as Yumi shushed her with a bright red face.

"W-Who said I was in love my Onee-sama?" Yumi asked as Yoshino looked at her like she was mindless.

"No one, we just all kind of get the impression that you like her." Yoshino explained as Yumi thought about it for a moment with an almost scared expression. "Is it true?" Yoshino asked when Yumi didn't say anything.

"W-What? N-No...Of course not. . ." Yumi said getting quieter and quieter as she spoke.

"Yumi, you should be more honest with yourself. You are in love with Sachiko-sama." Yoshino said as Yumi lifted her head to argue but just sighed instead. "I knew it!" Yoshino said as her face lit up like she had just discovered buried treasure.

"Y-You can't tell anyone." Yumi said as Yoshino put a finger up to her chin in thought.

"Not even Rei?" Yoshino asked as Yumi shook her head.

"No."

"Then how about Sei?" Yoshino asked as Yumi's eyes went wide while thoughts of what the blonde might do ran through her head.

"No, definitely not Sei-sama."

"How about. . .?"

"No, you can't tell anyone Yoshino." Yumi said with finality as Yoshino sighed.

"If no one except me and you knows then how will Sachiko-sama know her Petite Soeur has a crush on her?" Yoshino asked as Yumi looked away trying to fight a blush.

"That is for me to decide, let's just get going, we are going to be late for the meeting." Yumi said as she grabbed Yoshino's arm and started pulling her towards the Rose Mansion.

"I wonder if you two will start dating when she finds out?" Yoshino asked as Yumi remained silent trying to ignore her in hopes that she would stop. "Oh my gosh, what if you two did start dating and ending up getting married and having kids?" Yoshino asked excitedly as Yumi looked at her trying to understand how she got to this point.

"Yoshino, we are both girls." Yumi reminded her as Yoshino thought for a second.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Well you could still have s. . ."

"Yoshino!" Yumi yelped with a bright red face as she took a deep breath. "She doesn't even know I like her and I would like it to stay that way until I am able to tell her. Now can we please stop talking about this?"

"Fine. . ." Yoshino sighed as she opened the door to the Rose Mansion. "I won't mention it again, until I feel like reminding you." Yoshino said with a smile as she started up the stairs before Yumi could speak again.

_Maybe I made a bad choice by telling her. . ._ Yumi thought with a sigh as she climbed the stairs to the council room.

"Ah, just in time." Sei said as Yumi and Yoshino entered the room. "We can start the meeting now."

"Since when have you cared about starting the meetings?" Youko asked as Sei shrugged.

"I don't really. . ." Sei said as Youko raised an eyebrow. "But I am curious to see who everyone plans on picking as a partner."

"Partner?" Sachiko asked as Yumi took her seat next to her.

"Yep. This year for Valentine's day we are holding a dance between Lillian and Hanadera." Youko explained as Sachiko gave her an uneasy look.

"Do we have to attend?" Sachiko asked as Youko nodded.

"Yes, we all have to be there as members of the Yamayurikai." Youko explained as she glanced to Sachiko. "And yes that means that we will have to participate."

Yumi watched as Sachiko's expression turned to one of displeasure, she knew Sachiko didn't like men. She also knew that Sachiko might hatch a plan to get out of this dance, which she would be more than willing to help with.

"So with that out of the way, we have to ask. . . Who is everyone going to pick at the dance?" Sei asked with a grin as she looked to Sachiko. "Let's start with you, which boy makes you feel butterflies in your stomach?"

Yumi glanced to Sachiko who was busy giving Sei a dirty look. She knew Sachiko didn't like men in general, but surely there had been someone who must have caught her attention. Yumi couldn't help but be curious as to who it was, while secretly hoping that somehow it might possibly be her. She knew that wasn't possible though, Sachiko was an Ogasawara, it was basically the same as being a princess of a country. She could get any guy she wanted most likely. Yumi knew that and when she thought of it, she couldn't help but feel her heart squeeze tight with hurt and pain.

"Sei, leave her alone. No one is to tell anyone who they are picking, it's a rule set in by the teachers. They want the students to keep focused on schoolwork and not who they will be giving their flower to." Youko explained as Yumi glanced down to the table with a sigh before looking to Yoshino who just smiled knowingly at her.

"F-Flower?!" Yoshino exclaimed as Sei broke out in laughter.

Youko raised an eyebrow at the two curiously before going wide eyed and shaking her head. "You two really need to grow up." She sighed as Sei's laughter turned to a grin. "What I meant is we will each be given a flower to pass to. . ."

"The boy you fancy." Sei interjected with a grin as Youko sighed.

"Well, yes. The boy you fancy I suppose." Youko agreed before glancing around the table. "Any questions?"

"Nope, just as long as Yumi-chan gives me her flower, I'll be happy." Sei said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Sei, leave my Petite Soeur alone." Sachiko complained as Yumi remained silent with a slight red streak across her face. To everyone this was just Yumi's normal reaction to being embarrassed, for her though it was the reaction of having Sachiko defend her.

"Alright, so are there any real questions?" Youko asked as the girls shook there heads. "Good. . . Oh one last thing. There will be a student vote as to who has the first dance." Youko said as the girls looked at her with question written on their faces.

"What does that mean?" Yoshino asked as Youko took a breath.

"It means that by the end of tomorrow we will have one of us selected to have the first dance. The students are voting on who they would like to see dance first."

"Alright, so Sachiko." Sei said as Youko sighed.

"Alright fine. Let's say Sachiko does get picked. That means she will be called to the middle of the dance floor while the principal finishes her introduction speech. After the speech is done, she will give Sachiko the floor to choose her partner. Once her partner is chosen they will have the floor to themselves for the first dance of the night."

"Ooo, we get to see who Sachiko has a crush on." Sei said excitedly as Youko shook her head.

"If she wins the votes then yes. But unless there are anymore questions that will conclude the meeting." Youko said as everyone remained silent. "Alright, thank you for coming, I will see you all in the morning." Youko said as the girls stood and started gathering their things. "Sachiko, if you have a minute can I talk with you?"

Yumi glanced to Sachiko who nodded to her Onee-sama, she was half hoping Youko would ask her to stay also, but she never did.

Yumi grabbed her bag before turning to Sachiko who just smiled at her before giving her a hug. "Have a good afternoon, Yumi. I will walk home with you tomorrow like normal." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled back.

"I will talk to you tomorrow morning, Onee-sama." Yumi said as she followed the rest of the girls out the door.

"Yumi are you coming?" Yoshino asked as she stopped at the top of the stairs to see Yumi standing outside the door.

Yumi nodded as Yoshino started down the stairs, but instead of following she leaned close to the door to hear what was being said.

"_Sachiko, I asked you to stay after because I already know that you will win. You have over 40% more votes than everyone else. You should consider who you are going to pick." Youko said as Yumi pressed her ear against the door more._

"_I don't want to be apart of this." Sachiko said as Youko sighed._

"Yumi, if Sachiko catches you, you'll be in trouble." Yoshino said as Yumi glanced to her.

"_Sachiko, it's easy you just pick a boy and dance with him." Youko said as the room went silent for a moment._

"_It's called the crush dance, everyone will think I am in love with the person I pick." Sachiko replied as Youko nodded._

"_So what? Just pick that guy we met at the Hanadera event last month." Youko said as Yumi felt her heart sink._

"Yumi, come on!" Yoshino said one more time as Yumi pulled away from the door finally with a heavy heart as she walked towards the stairs. She didn't know Sachiko met someone at the Hanadera event. Who was this guy? Furthermore, why hadn't Sachiko told Yumi about him? It was questions like this that had haunted Yumi all the way until the next day.

. . .

Yumi sighed as she left her classroom and started towards the gymnasium where the results of the votes would be revealed. She could only hope that Youko was wrong the day before.

"Yumi-san are you alright?" Yoshino asked as she joined Yumi's side. "You look sick." Yoshino said as Yumi sighed.

"Onee-sama met a guy." Yumi said weakly as Yoshino remained silent for a moment.

"Are you certain?" Yoshino asked as Yumi sighed before nodding.

"Youko-sama said she should go with the guy they met at the Hanadera event." Yumi replied as Yoshino placed a hand on Yumi's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Yumi. It's just a dance." Yoshino reminded her as Yumi sighed again.

"But it's the crush dance. It means she has a crush on him." Yumi said as Yoshino gave her a concerned look, Yumi's down mood was effecting her.

"Yumi, it's just a name, it's not literal." Yoshino said as they pushed through the doors and met Rei.

"Hey you two. . . Yumi what's wrong?" Rei asked as Yumi took a breath and put on a smile.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. I will see you two up on stage." Yumi said as she left the two behind.

"What's going on with her?" Rei asked as Yoshino sighed.

"Well, I promised not to tell anyone, but I think I will have to for Yumi's sake." Yoshino started as Rei raised an eyebrow. "Well, Yumi-san is in love with Sachiko-sama." Yoshino said as Rei sighed.

"Let me guess, she is stressing out over who Sachiko will pick." Rei said as Yoshino looked at her confused. Rei took a deep breath and smiled. "Let me explain. . ."

. . .

Yumi sighed to herself as she watched Youko take the microphone at the front of the stage next to a table with nine flowers. Yumi knew the three roses were for her, Sachiko, and Youko. It was a theme picked by the students.

"Yumi is something the matter?" Sachiko asked in a concerned tone as Yumi lifted her head and looked to Sachiko with a weak smile.

"I-I'm fine, thanks for asking." Yumi replied as Sachiko looked at her a little worried. Sachiko eyes were taken off Yumi a moment later though when they heard Youko clear her throat over the microphone signifying the start of her speech.

"Thank you for joining us today on this beautiful Friday afternoon. I know you are all anxious to see who won the the honors of having the first dance, so we are going to get started right away." Youko said as she glanced to the flowers next to her. "Right here on this table is nine flowers for each of the Yamayurikai members. If each of you will stand and take your respective flower, we can continue to the event." Youko said as the girls stood and started grabbing their flowers while all the girls cheered as each flower was taken.

Youko smiled at Sachiko and Yumi grabbed their flowers, but she too like the rest of her friends noticed Yumi's slightly depressed look. _ I will have to talk with her later. _Youko thought as she turned back to the microphone.

"Alright, now that every girl has their flower, we can get to the part that everyone has been waiting for." Youko said as she grabbed the envelope on the table near her. Every girl went silent as they listened closely. "Ok. . . And the girl who has received the honors of the first dance is. . ." Youko said as she opened the envelope and read the name. "Ogasawara Sachiko." Youko said as she turned and clapped for Sachiko as all the girls in the gymnasium started clapping and gossiping.

Sachiko took her queue and stood from her chair to take the microphone. "Thank you all for voting for me. I hope to see all of you at the crush dance this weekend." Sachiko said as she took her seat again, noticing that Yumi seemed to be lost in thought and disturbed.

"Yumi, you're sure everything is alright?" Sachiko whispered to her as she retook her seat.

Yumi didn't even respond this time, she could only nod in response without even looking at her. The pain she felt in her chest right now was too much. She had always thought that she would tell Sachiko about her feelings, but now that Sachiko was about to have someone it didn't matter.

Sachiko sighed from Yumi's response before taking a deep breath. Whatever was troubling Yumi was beginning to make her worry. What if something was really wrong that she couldn't talk about. Could it be something at home? She would have to ask later when so many people weren't around. Perhaps Yumi was just too nervous to say, she knew Yumi could be like that sometimes.

"Again, thank you for coming. I know this was short, but we didn't want to take too much of your time on this lovely Friday afternoon. I have a feeling everyone is excited to get home and get ready for the big dance tomorrow night." Youko concluded before tuning to the girls and and giving them the alright to stand and leave the stage as the girls of Lillian clapped.

Once backstage Youko quickly found Sachiko and pulled her aside. "Sachiko is everything alright? Yumi looked like she wanted to cry." Youko whispered to her as Sachiko sighed and glanced to the brunette.

"I don't know, she has been like this every since this morning. She won't tell me, but I am going to ask her again when we are alone." Sachiko replied as Youko glanced to Yumi and nodded.

"I think that is a good idea, you're the only person she would tell. I swear that girl loves you." Youko said as Sachiko looked to Yumi, ignoring what Youko had just said.

"Yumi, could I talk to you outside for a moment?" Sachiko asked as the girls looked to her with question written on their face. "It will only take a moment." Sachiko added as Yumi lifted her head and nodded before following Sachiko outside the building to a quiet spot.

"What did you want to ask me Onee-sama?" Yumi asked as they sat down on the steps leading to the side door of the gymnasium.

"I wanted to ask if everything is alright at home, Yumi. You really have me worried." Sachiko said as Yumi blinked a few times a bit surprised by what Sachiko had just said. Had she really been that depressed looking? It wouldn't surprise her, people always seemed to find out things about her by her expressions. She hated how she was so readable, but thankfully this time no one had exactly nailed down what exactly she was feeling.

"N-No, everything is fine at home. I just. . . I don't like anyone from Hanadera." Yumi said as Sachiko raised an eyebrow before smiling and letting out a chuckle. "W-What? What's funny?" Yumi asked as Sachiko tapped Yumi's forehead with two fingers.

"You are Yumi. You had me so worried that something was going on. All along it was something as harmless as this. I should have known better." Sachiko said with a sigh of relief as Yumi put on a smile, which was easier to do in Sachiko's presence. "Just remember Yumi, you can tell me anything. I am here for you, Yumi. I always will be." Sachiko reminded the brunette before turning her head.

Yumi turned to Sachiko with a brighter smile only to see the raven haired beauty looking away and taking a deep breath. "Thank you." Yumi said as she gave Sachiko a hug.

Youko simply smiled as she opened the door and saw Yumi giving Sachiko a hug. She had no idea what Sachiko did, but by the warm smile on Sachiko's face it seemed that everything was alright.

"Get a room!" Sei said breaking the hallmark moment in Youko's mind.

Sachiko blushed just as deeply as Yumi did before breaking the hug and standing.

"Sei, leave them alone." Youko sighed as she lightly smacked the back of the blondes head and glancing to Yumi. "I trust everything is alright now?"

Yumi just simply nodded before glancing to Yoshino who was smiling back at her.

"Good, then let's get going, we have to get our dresses tonight." Sachiko said as she took Yumi's hand and turned to walk towards home with her. "We will see you all tomorrow night." Sachiko said as the girls waved and started going their separate ways.

All except Sei and Youko left the gymnasium as they were on a small cleanup duty.

"She's lying." Sei said as Youko sighed.

"I know. . . It's all up to Sachiko now though, we did our part." Youko said as Sei grinned.

"I feel like a double agent." Sei said as Youko handed her a broom.

"Don't let it go to your head."

. . .

Yumi lifted her arms as her mother helped her adjust the dress in front of the tall mirror in her room. Tonight was her big dance and her mother was going crazy over it. "Alright and let's take a look." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she peeked over Yumi's shoulder.

Yumi was wearing a white dress that reached down to the floor with one flowery looking strap over her left shoulder. The dress was picked out by Sachiko and hugged Yumi's slim body perfectly. She especially loved the flowery design of the torso to this dress.

"You look beautiful, Yumi. Every boy there will want to dance with you." Mrs. Fukuzawa smiled as she looked Yumi over once more.

"Why don't we try and keep your hair down for this. You really do look pretty with your hair down." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi grumbled.

"Do I have to mom?" Yumi asked as Mrs. Fukuzawa looked at her in the mirror.

"Well you don't have to, it's your hair, but you do look cute like this. I bet Sachiko would like it."

"Really?" Yumi asked a little excitedly as Mrs. Fukuzawa raised an eyebrow. "I'll go like this then."

"Uhh. . . Alright, then." Mrs. Fukuzawa agreed not entirely sure what had just happened.

"Yumi, I think Sachiko-sama is here." Yuuki called from downstairs as Yumi quickly went to the window and saw a car waiting outside.

"She's here." Yumi said with a smile. "How do I look?" Yumi asked one more time as her mother smiled.

"Beautiful. Now why don't you get going." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi nodded and quickly started out of the room. "Yumi don't run in a dress!" Mrs. Fukuzawa yelled as she heard Yumi strart down the stairs at a quick rate. "That girl is going to kill herself one of these days."

Yumi quickly put her shoes on and opened the front door with a deep breath trying to calm herself from the mad rush she was in just a second ago.

"Have fun." Yuuki said from the living room as Yumi smiled at him before leaving the house and shutting the door.

She made her way to the car as one of the back doors opened and Sachiko stepped out wearing a very lovely navy blue strapless dress. Yumi swore her heart skipped a beat when she saw Sachiko climb out.

"Good evening, Yumi." Sachiko said as Yumi approached her. "You look gorgeous."

Yumi blushed as she stopped a few feet from Sachiko. "I-I don't know. . . I would say you are the gorgeous one Onee-sama." Yumi said trying hard to keep from eying her up too much, she didn't want Sachiko to notice.

"Are you ready to go?" Sachiko asked as Yumi glanced back to her house quick before nodding.

"Yes, let's get going." Yumi said as Sachiko helped her into the car.

Sachiko and Yumi remained silent for a good portion of the trip until they could see the school coming into view. Neither of them knew what one another was thinking and honestly neither of them even noticed they were being quiet.

"S-So who are you going to pick?" Yumi asked as Sachiko sighed.

"I don't know. I suppose I will just pick the cutest one I see." Sachiko said as Yumi put on a fake smile.

"Y-yea, I suppose that is the best option. Do you think you will fall in love with them?" Yumi asked as Sachiko thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

"Hmm. . . I hope so. I think it would be great to meet and fall in love with your life partner at such a young age. I think we all secretly wish to find someone like that this early. . . So to answer your question yes. I hope I do fall in love with the one I choose." Sachiko explained as Yumi smiled even though she wanted to sigh.

"How about you?" Sachiko asked curiously as Yumi put her head down for a moment.

"I-I don't know. The person I wanted. . . I don't think they like me." Yumi said as Sachiko gave her a surprised look.

"Yumi, don't be silly, I don't think anyone could dislike you." Sachiko said reassuringly as the car came to a stop.

"Well, I don't think person likes me the same as I like them." Yumi said one last time with a sigh as Sachiko gave her a hug.

Sachiko smiled as she pulled away from Yumi. "Well, Yumi you never know." Sachiko said as she opened her door and stepped out. "Now let's get going."

. . .

"Yumi!" Yoshino squealed as she ran over and hugged her friend. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Yumi replied as she smiled. "You both look great too." Yumi said as Rei joined Yoshino's side.

"Attention. . . Attention, will everyone please find their seats the dance is about to begin." The principal said as Yumi took her seat and looked up to the stage where she saw Sachiko talking with the principal, her rose in her hand. Yumi swallowed as she glanced down to the rose in her hands, if only she could give it to Sachiko.

"Yumi, who are you going to pick?" Yoshino whispered as Yumi glanced up to the boys across the floor from them.

"I don't know." Yumi sighed as she glanced back to Sachiko.

"Oh, you want to give it to Sachiko?" Yoshino said with a grin as Yumi blushed.

"Well. . . Y-yea. . ." Yumi agreed as they heard two taps on the speakers. She could see the principal standing with Sachiko up on the stage.

"Alright, welcome everyone to the crush dance between Lillian and Hanadera!" The principal said with excitement as all the students started to clap. "You all know the rules of the night and are all well behaved so I expect we won't have any issues. So without waiting any longer I will give Ogasawara Sachiko the rose you all voted for the floor."

All the students watched in anticipation as Sachiko walked to the center of the dance floor and turned to the boys who all straightened up quickly. All the girls got a good chuckle from this of course, all except Yumi who had never wished death upon so many people.

Sachiko glanced back and forth at all the boys and lifted her rose to her chest before taking a deep breath. All the girls were on the edge of their seats as Sachiko took a step forward towards one of the boys.

Yumi felt her heart sink in her chest as she watched Sachiko take the step towards the boys. All she could do was put her head down, she didn't want to see who Sachiko chose.

"What is she doing?"

"Who is she choosing?"

"Is this an act?" The girls whispered between themselves as Yumi kept her head down. She wasn't sure exactly what they were saying, but it only took her a second for the sight of a foot to catch her attention. Yumi quickly lifted her head about halfway before noticing an outstretched hand to her.

"Come on, Yumi." Sachiko said as Yumi looked up even farther and saw Sachiko waiting for her with a warm smile.

"S-Sachiko?" Yumi asked as she took Sachiko's hand before being led to the dance floor.

"You asked me in the car if I was hoping to fall in love with the person I chose." Sachiko said as Yumi nodded. "Well, the truth is I am in love with the person I chose, I just hope she loves me the same way that I love her."

"Nailed it." Youko whispered to Sei from the back of the gymnasium as they watched.

Yumi was speechless at Sachiko's words, she couldn't tell if this was a dream or reality.

"I guess what I'm asking Yumi. . . Will you take my rose and be the one I can tell I love?" Sachiko asked as she extended her rose out for Yumi to accept or deny.

Yumi glanced at the rose with wide eyes like she was frightened, but in reality she was in shock.

"Well, Yumi?" Sachiko asked again as Yumi blinked and focused on the rose again.

"Yes." Yumi answered as she smiled and took the rose from Sachiko's hand.

Sachiko didn't even waste a moment in taking Yumi into her arms and hugging her tightly as the students whispers started again like wild fire. Yumi could only return the hug and enjoy the warmth of what was Sachiko.

"Yumi, there is one last thing." Sachiko said as she pulled away and held Yumi's hands in her own.

Yumi looked up at Sachiko with question in her eyes as she awaited Sachiko's question.

"This part wasn't planned." Sachiko said as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Yumi's lips, silencing all the students in the gymnasium.

"Wow." Sei said as Youko blinked a few times in surprise.

"W-We should probably get the music started." Youko said as she grabbed the CD.

Sachiko pulled away from the kiss and opened her eyes to see Yumi still with her eyes shut. "Yumi, I hope that wasn't to soon."

"Amazing." Yumi replied as she opened her eyes and looked into Sachiko's. "That was amazing. . ."

Sachiko just smiled in response as she heard the music in the background start playing. "I guess this is where we start dancing." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled and gave a nod before lifting Sachiko's hand.

"Just like when we first practiced for the play." Yumi said with a smile as Sachiko nodded.

Everyone watched in silence as the two danced. They looked so perfect together, moving as if they had done this dance many times. Their bodies perfectly reacting to one another as if they were truly one.

"Seems like our work here is done." Sei said as soon as Youko leaned against the gymnasium wall near her again.

"They really do look good together." Youko said as the song started coming to an end and Sachiko and Yumi finished the dance with grace and elegance.

Everyone stood to their feet and started clapping for them as they broke eye contact finally and glanced around with smiles on their faces before looking back at one another.

"I love you, Yumi."

Yumi smiled as she glanced to Yoshino who just gave her a thumbs up before looking back to Sachiko with a bright smile. "I love you too, Sachiko."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey so this is just a quick one shot I did today to make up for the long delay in You Did What? It was also a way to get this out of my head. I hope you enjoyed it! I just wanted to let you know that You Did What is coming hopefully soon. The reason it's taking so long is because I did two chapters. (one is extremely short).

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and just an fyi about this if you found typos I did no editing of it so there probably is a word or two out of place. I will fix it up when I get the chance. I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear your thoughts on it :)


End file.
